


January 31, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Several tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face after he remembered his daughter's smile.





	January 31, 2003

I never created DC.

Several tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face after he remembered his daughter's smile and viewed her happy spirit.

THE END


End file.
